


Kyoudai Dissertation

by UniversalDelight1033



Series: Danganronpa/Ace Attorney No-Nut-Smut [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Homework, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalDelight1033/pseuds/UniversalDelight1033
Summary: Kiyotaka and Ohwada's tutoring session drags a little longer than expected...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Danganronpa/Ace Attorney No-Nut-Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143653
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Kyoudai Dissertation

Mondo stared, mesmerized.

The every move of his boyfriend's ass, limited only by the cloth of his tight-fitting uniform as he walked back and forth spellbound him from this universe. Those elegant legs, that firm, toned back; he needed to hold himself to avoid running up to him and kiss him desperately.

His grades, -as you would expect for an overly horny outlaw biker in love- had been going downhill from a couple of weeks back, so he asked Ishimaru for help, who gladly offered himself to tutor him for free in his own room 

"Damn." Ohwada sighed, thinking about how lucky he was to have such an awesome boyfriend, and looked down at the worksheet, to remind himself that he'd been stuck in the same paragraph for more that thirty minutes.

"Everything alright?" Ishimaru approached the desk, where Mondo had just slammed his head into the strong wood table.

"No, it fucking isn't!" Then, he raised it again, and aimed to kiss his boyfriend in whatever part of his body he'd find, throwing him down to the floor. "You're so fucking cute, I can't focus." He whispered, licking the sweat on his neck, nibbling on his earlobe, gripping his buttocks, he was basically devouring him. Ishimaru tried to give back some of the affection, but Mondo's passion rendered him unable to escape.

Finally, he managed to get him out of top of him. He stood up, dusting his clothes, and trying not to smile in pure happiness to keep the situation serious, "I- I don't know how to feel about that." Without even taking a breath, Ohwada hugged him tightly.

"You're everything I can think of. Damn you and your infinite hotness." Mondo said in an unusually low tone, as Kiyotaka blushed uncontrollably.

"L-Let's do this..." He reluctantly pulled back, and sat down on the bed, while trying to conceal the increasing bulge in his pants. "I-If you finish that worksheet in less than..." He glanced at his wristwatch, "...twenty minutes from now, I'll... well... let you do anything you want with me." As he said this, his face tried to stay stoic and serious, but the slight twitch on his lips almost resembling a creepy grin, and his beetle-red face gave away the true meaning of his words. That without mentioning that the bulge was impossible to hide at this point.

"Anything I want...?"

"Yes, anything. B-Be glad; I'm selling my pride for your education."

Mondo didn't say another word, turned away from the blushing mess his boyfriend had become, and ran over to the desk.

Not more than ten seconds into the 'contend against the clock,' Ishimaru hesitated to spy from over Mondo's shoulder, but when he did, the neck-breaking speed at which Ohwada read and jotted down notes left him staring in disbelief, although hopeful that he might finish in time... for his grades, of course.

He also couldn't help but notice how his arm's muscles tightened with every stroke of the pencil, as if doing an special effort.

He felt tempted to touch it, only a little to remember how it feels. «Would that motivate him better?» He asked himself, as he placed a hand over his bulky left arm, that rested on top of the table.

"What?" Ohwada unglued his eyes from the paper for half a second to peek a glance to whatever his boyfriend was doing with his limbs.

"I- It's nothing, keep working." He probed his arm carefully, touching it with his fingertips, grasping its warmness.

Mondo even intentionally flexed a couple of times, "You're just jealous that you can't reach this volume, aren't you?" A smug chuckle scaped his mouth.

"I'm not!" Ishimaru hugged the arm tightly. "And finish that already, it isn't that hard."

The next five minutes were filled with silence, and a never-ending sequence of the one looking at the other without the other knowing, being that the case, the other would either mock him for staring too hard at his body, or bitch him about getting the work done. At the same time, Ishimaru kept checking Mondo's progress, without letting go of his arm until the last minute.

Then, finally, the pencil wrote its last word of the night. "I'm done!" Ohwada yelled, and turned back to look at his boyfriend, whose mouth hanged open. "How did I do?"

"I- It's almost perfect! How did you even...?" He trailed off into silence, when he felt the weight of Mondo's eyes on him.

He stared back, unable to utter a word, as his boyfriend devoured him with his eyes. He expected him to come charging at him at any moment, like a wild animal to a vulnerable prey, so the sudden sensation of Ohwada's soft lips massaging his took him off guard. As he closed his eyes to enjoy better the kiss, Mondo's hands slid under his uniform, touching and feeling everything that lies beneath.

The make out session grew more intense by second. Ohwada pushed Ishimaru back into the bed, leaving him on top of his boyfriend, as he discreetly grinded his hips into him.

"Hey," He pulled back, only to let Ishimaru melt into his eyes, "I want to try something."

Kiyotaka nodded, falling slowly into a hypnotic state as Mondo's thumb played with his lip.

"Take it all off, and put yourself in fours." That was the command voice. Mondo watched delighted, only on his underwear by now, while Kiyotaka stripped down before positioning himself. The ass he'd been longing for so long was now totally exposed, only for him to see.

"Wh-What is it what you wanted to try?" Kiyotaka spoke, his voice slightly trembling. "It's nothing, I'm just a little nervous for what you- Ahh..." He was hit with an alien, yet blessed feeling on his rear. Mondo had started rimming his tight asshole, in a slow pace to let him get used to his tongue. "A-A-Are you really...?"

"Why? You don't like it?"

"Don't stop you moron!" He pushed his butt into his face, for him to keep licking. His tongue gradually made it's way inside, and increasing the pace as he simultaneously stroked Kiyotaka's erection. As Mondo attacked him from both sides; his moans couldn't stay inside any longer.

Then, all of a sudden, the tongue retired itself from Taka's ass. "Why did you stop?" Ishimaru asked between sighs and pants, somewhat expecting what came next.

"I want to fuck your ass, if that's ok with you."

"Yes, please. F-Fuck me." That little stutter while cursing stole a dirty smile out of Ohwada. It was one of those weird occasions when Ishimaru cursed; that means that he's ready for anything that comes.

Mondo grabbed a lube bottle from under the bed, and smeared it on his own dick, which was already fully erect, standing firm hard. He teased him, rubbed his dick on his asshole without entering yet, spitting on it a couple of times, until he finally pressed it inside. The lube permitted a swift and easy penetration, as Ishimaru did his due effort to remain relaxed.

"Damn boy, you're tight." Ohwada groaned in a low moan.

"You don't have to be so careful; just fuck me already!" Ishimaru almost yelled in desperation, as -given the lack of motion from the other side- he started to move his own hips. Ohwada took this as a sign to lose all his inhibition. He started thrusting in sync with Ishimaru's movements, creating the best rythm of fucking.

The bed creaked underneath them with every clash of their bodies, harmonizing with their loud moans. Soon, the noise of Mondo's balls slapping against Taka's ass joined the mix. Weren't the rooms soundproof, the whole academy would be well informed about what was going on.

He could feel his boyfriend's cock going in and out of him with ease, as it touched several times past his sweet spot. His arms shortly gave in, and his body collapsed down, leaving only his knees to stand on.

On the other hand, the strong grip of Taka's ass onto his dick had him completely bedazzled. He felt like his dick was going to melt from how warm it was inside, and as Taka's moans begging for more intensified, less control he had over his hips. On a whim, he spanked him hard on his butt, making Kiyotaka emit a supplicating cry.

"Heh. I never knew you were into that, you dirty slut," he said as he spanked again, doubling on strength, and printing his hand in red on Taka's other buttock.

A third slap hit with even more power as their mutual thrusts picked a wilder pace. None of them would last much longer.

"Fuck..." Kiyotaka yelled with the little breath left in his lungs, as he released his multiple days' seed, staining the sheets with his own cum. Only seconds after, Mondo thrusted deep inside him for a last time, cumming inside of his ass.

-~~~~~~~-

Once they were finished, it was late at night already. They decided to turn in for the day, and cozily spoon together.

"...I said the F- word." Ishimaru whimpered in a low tone, snapping Mondo out of his almost asleep state to kiss him softly on the cheek.

"I love you so fucking much."

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever look back to a old fic, and wonder why is it so funny, and why didn't you have more fun writing it?
> 
> Yeah...


End file.
